The invention is directed toward a device for holding and dispensing tablets. More specifically, the invention is directed toward a pocket-size dispenser for mints, candies, and the like, having a disc-shaped form. More particularly, the invention is directed toward a cylindrical dispenser for dispensing a plurality of edible tablets store within a stacked column.
The invention serves the purpose of providing a handy portable container for storing edible tablets in a ready-to-be-dispensed orderly and neat fashion. Many types of breath mints, antacid tablets, candies, and other edible products, are sold in cylindrical packaging and have generally disc-shape. The invention is well suited to holding a package full of such edible tablets, for example, LIFESAVER brand candies, CERTS brand mints, TUMS brand antacid pills, and the like.
A problem solved by the invention is the way to store these types of tablets without requiring the peeling away of wrapping paper or removing individual pieces from the package as sold. The invention will store in a closed, preferably plastic, container the content of the package in a way that allows for a single tablet to be dispensed at a time, while retaining the others in a secure way.
The invention therefore also is a benefit to consumers by providing a closed container case, for the mints, candies, etc., which keeps them clean and sanitary.